1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal apparatus, a communication method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals are widespread as a communication terminal apparatus. For example, in a case where someone wants to get in touch with a family member from outside the home, he/she first calls the land phone of the house and then calls the mobile hone of the family member if no one answers the call, or reversely, calls the mobile hone of the family member and then calls the land phone of the house if not connected to the family member. In this case, it is necessary to make calls plural times to plural destinations, requiring a long time to get in touch.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H8-237742 discloses a scheme that enables a person, who uses a mobile phone which can be used anywhere, his/her home, his/her workplace, or outdoors, to be exempted from having to make calls plural times, wherever the mobile phone exists, the person's home, workplace, or outdoors. According to this scheme, a mobile phone terminal at the receiver side switches its communication modes among home use, business use, and outdoors use, for which different phone numbers are prepared, and notifies and registers the switched and now set communication mode to a mobile phone system control device connected to a public network. Then, when a phone call is made to the phone number of the communication mode that is not registered, the mobile phone system control device transfers the phone call to the phone number of the communication mode registered, so that the mobile phone terminal at the receiver side receives the phone call by the set communication mode.
In exchanging urgent information, it is crucial for both the calling side and the receiving side to be able to start a phone talk quickly. In this case, if the communication partner has phone numbers for plural destinations, it is often not possible to easily know the present whereabouts of the partner. Therefore, thinking which phone number of the partner to call to start a phone talk most effectively takes labor and extra minutes and imposes a great load on the user. Further, when the user fails in his/her prediction and cannot be connected to the partner, he/she has to again make a call to another phone number, causing a delay in making an urgent contact.
Further, according to the above-described prior art, in addition to the mobile phone terminal having a plurality of communication modes, the mobile phone system control device is necessary, additionally requiring costs for installation. Further, it is necessary to switch the communication modes of the mobile phone terminal according to where the terminal is used and notify the switching of the communication modes to the mobile phone system control device via a public network every time the modes are switched, requiring a lot of labor.